Ninjago
Ninjago is a fictional island that acts as the main setting of LEGO's Ninjago theme. Geography Ninjago is home to a very diverse geography, with rocky locations such as the Caves of Despair and the Frozen Wasteland. It contains a mountain range known as the Mountains of Impossible Height, and Floating Ruins. Two volcanoes are known to exist, one containing the Fire Temple and the other having the highest temperature in all of Ninjago, Torchfire Mountain. It has the Toxic Bogs (home to the Venomari Tomb), the Sea of Sand which is home to the Anacondrai Tomb and The Lost City of Ouroboros, as well as the only known city in Ninjago, Ninjago City. Other towns include Jamanakai Village, Stiix, and Ignacia. At the end of the Stone Wars, the First Spinjitzu Master banished the Overlord by splitting Ninjago into two different landmasses in order to prevent the Overlord from taking over. This action resulted in the Island of Darkness itself and Island of Ninjago being two separate land masses. Notable Locations * Caves of Despair * The Frozen Wasteland * The Floating Ruins * The Mountains of Impossible Height * The Forest of Tranquility * The Toxic Bogs * Golden Peaks * Torchfire Mountain * Mountain of a Million Steps * The Lost City of Ouroboros * Ninjago City * Stiix * Sea of Sand * Crashcourse Canyon * The Dark Island * Wailing Alps * Primeval's Eye * Desert of Doom Structures * Fire Temple (destroyed) * Monastery of Spinjitzu (rebuilt) * Four Weapons Blacksmith * Mega Monster Amusement Park * Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk * Master Wu's Academy * Borg Tower * Domu * Temple of Fortitude * Kryptarium Prison * Oni Temple (destroyed) * Royal Palace (destroyed, eventually rebuilt; parts converted into the Temple of Resurrection) History Beginnings Before the creation of Ninjago, the First Spinjitzu Master was born and lived in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Because the Oni and the Dragons could not live in peace, the First Spinjitzu Master escaped and shortly afterwards he created Ninjago using the power of the Golden Weapons. Soon afterwards however, the Oni soon pursued the child to his new realm of existence, creating a temple deep within Primeval's Eye, where they depicted their origins on the walls of the temple. They would also seal away the Oni Mask of Hatred within the temple, which could only be taken by a being with Oni blood. It was a land of light and peace, but that peace was not to last; darkness soon appeared to counterbalance the new land of light. From this darkness, an evil entity known only as the Overlord appeared to challenge the First Spinjitzu Master for control of Ninjago. The battle between light and darkness raged for many years, with neither side gaining a significant advantage for long. In order to break this stalemate, the Overlord created a Temple of Fortitude that could resist the power of the Golden Weapons, as well as the Stone Army, a legion of indestructible warriors to aid him in the battle against the First Spinjitzu Master. Unable to overcome the newly-bolstered forces of darkness, the First Spinjitzu Master used his powers to split the land of Ninjago in half, with the Overlord and most of his forces trapped on what would become known as the Island of Darkness. By splitting the land in two, the First Spinjitzu Master balanced the forces of light and darkness, ensuring that the Overlord could no longer maintain his physical form. Rise of the Serpentine During the formation of Ninjago, the First Spinjitzu Master created the Serpentine, a warlike race of humanoid snakes. Thousands of years later, Garmadon went to train with Master Chen, who wanted to join the Serpentine, Wu was training Morro, the Master of Wind. Morro wanted to be the Green Ninja, but in the end the Golden Weapons did not choose him, If not that the weapons would require Lloyd how the Green Ninja, Morro then told Wu that he would find the tomb of the first master of the Spinjitzu, he finally died and was sent to the Cursed Realm. Over the millennia, tensions grew high between man and snake, but it was only when Master Chen deceived both sides did war break out. The Serpentine attacked first, attempting to conquer the land and subjugate humanity. However, the humans, with the aid of the Elemental Masters, banded together and fought back, eventually defeating the Serpentine's god figure, the Great Devourer. The mighty snake was sealed beneath the Lost City of Ouroboros, and the five Serpentine tribes were separated and sealed away in great tombs all across Ninjago. Chen was exiled to a secluded island, and the generals of the Anacondrai were banished to the Cursed Realm. Elemental Masters vs. Acronix and Krux After the Serpentine War, when the Elemental Masters of Time, Krux, and Acronix, betrayed Wu, Garmadon, and the rest of the alliance to rule Ninjago, a fight ensued in the forest below the Monastery of Spinjitzu. The entire Elemental Alliance was no match for the Masters of Time, being easily defeated one by one by the duo. Knowing what needed to be done, Wu orders Ray and Maya to follow him back to Ignacia. Ray and Maya forged four Time Blades out of Chronosteel and Wu and Garmadon used them to battle the Time Twins at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. When Wu and Garmadon gained the upper hand in battle, the Time Twins blasted their Elemental Power towards the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master, but they absorbed them with the Time Blades, which caused the Time Blades to strip the Time Twins of their powers, thus rendering them to normal men. Afterwards, knowing that the power to control Time was too dangerous, Wu and Garmadon disposed the Blades through a Time Vortex. However, Acronix and Krux followed their stolen power and became lost in time along with their stripped power for forty years. However, almost immediately after Krux and Acronix entered the Time Vortex, Krux was spat out in the woods below the Monastery, where he ran off to begin his forty year plot of revenge, unaware of the Reversal Time Blade landing behind him. Eventually, the Blade was found by Ray and Maya, with Wu ordering them to dispose of it in the Boiling Sea. Wu vs. Garmadon Following the defeat of the Time Twins, Ninjago returned to the peace but it would not be for long, as the seeds of a new conflict had already been sown centuries ago; in its infancy, the Great Devourer had bitten the young Garmadon, infecting him with darkness. The Devourer's venom eventually corrupted Garmadon completely, transforming him into a power-hungry villain seeking to conquer Ninjago and remake it in his image. When Garmadon attempted to take the Golden Weapons for himself, he was opposed by Wu, his younger brother. After a fierce battle, Garmadon was struck by lightning and dropped into the Underworld, where he was confronted by Samukai's Skulkin forces. Deformed by his fall and hungry for revenge against Wu, Garmadon defeated Samukai in battle and took control of the Skulkin, becoming the King of the Underworld. Following that, Wu decided to hide the Golden Weapons in different places of Ninjago and having placed four Dragons as guards. Wu then decided to make a map to locate them and gave them to his trusted friend, Ray, the father of Kai and Nya, in case they needed to be retrieved after his death. Animals of Ninjago Ash bat.jpg|Ash bat Iceberg_Whale.PNG|Iceberg whale MM.PNG|Molten mole Frozen_Owls.jpg|Frozen owl Chewie_Goats.jpg|Chewie goat FRavture.png|Ravture Boogie Woogie Bear.jpg|Boogie woogie bear BURNINATION.jpg|Burning snake Cajan-Fried_Fish.jpg|Burnt fish Tiger_Widow.png|Tiger widow spider NINJA!!!!!.jpg|Ninja squirrel Bongo_Tiger.jpg|Bongo tiger Dark_Condors.PNG|Dark condor Legacy_Firstbourne.png|Dragon NINJA BUNNY!!!!.PNG|Ninja bunny Polar_Ice_Bears.jpg|Polar ice bear Light_condor.png|Light condor ui_fire_lion_3@2x.png|Fire lion RB.jpg|Rockslide bat WS.PNG|Wicked spider Starteeth1.png|startooth Rodrigo.png|Swamp rat treehorn.jpg|Treehorn Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Kingdom Category:Islands